


All We've Lost.

by mkelsncrest



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Flashbacks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:01:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21571870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkelsncrest/pseuds/mkelsncrest
Summary: In which we document Hope Mikaelson's journey from the inside of Malivore to the outside world.
Relationships: Davina Claire/Kol Mikaelson, Keelin Malraux/Freya Mikaelson, Marcel Gerard/Rebekah Mikaelson, Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> " don't leave me out in the 𝒄𝒐𝒍𝒅, someone please take me 𝓱𝓸𝓶𝓮. "

# 𝙼𝚊𝚢 𝟸, 𝟸𝟶𝟸𝟼.

Orange hues peek through her open balcony, waking her up. 

Hope moves to her side, blue eyes stuck on the antique that has rested on her mother’s night table for as long as she could remember.

It had belonged to her mother. A box that was once for jewelry, now holding letters her Aunt Freya had found and placed on Hope’s night table.

She opens it, greeted by an envelope. 

A vanilla-colored soft to the touch letter rests at her glance, the Mikaelson crest embroidered onto the top.

# 𝓓𝓮𝓪𝓻…

Zoe… or Kaitlyn... or Angela. To My Little Girl, Your dad just asked if this was a love letter. I guess it kind of is.  
I never got to know my mother. I have no idea what she must have felt when she carried me.  
So I thought I’d write to you so that you could know how happy I am at this very moment.  
How much your father and I can’t wait to meet you.  
I want to make you a promise, three things you will have that I never did.  
A safe home. Someone to tell you that they love you every single day. And someone to fight for you, no matter what.  
In other words, a family. 

So there you go, baby girl. The rest we’re gonna have to figure out together. 

I love you, 

Your Mom.

Hope rubs the tip of her nose, a stoic disposition rested on her face. 

She had loved her mother and yet she was the one that led to her mother’s life being taken and for that, she sees herself unworthy of reading this letter. Hayley Marshall deserved a better daughter than what she got. 

Folding the letter, she returns it into the slot where it laid before and sits upward, stroking the curls from her face.

She could hear the rain beginning to fall, New Orleans rain at 9 am and Freya’s footsteps are known to her before they’ve even made their way up to the second floor. 

“Good morning, Aunt Freya.” A forced smile lays onto her sleepless face.

Freya sighs out, the inability to surprise her niece with the super hearing clearly the cause. A platter of cupcakes shown on full display, each word congratulating her for her sixteenth birthday. “Happy birthday, little one.”

There was a split second between Freya’s words and the painfully slow way a forced smile curved onto Hope’s lips that her aunt could see that there was something haunting beneath it, making her want to shiver away the goosebumps. 

“Thanks, Auntie Freya.”

# 𝙼𝚊𝚕𝚒𝚟𝚘𝚛𝚎, 𝟸𝟶𝟸𝟾.

It’s in the absence of light, the gloom mixed with the irry feeling of trepidation and isolation that draws upon her that Hope begins to succumb. 

She keeps track of the days as they go by with the help of her strong-willed mind. If her counts are correct, it’s been thirteen days. 

The second of May.

She’s bleary-eyed. A figure against a wall in a pit of despair. When she isn’t, she wanders through the gloom like a ghost. 

If Hope enjoyed birthdays, her eighteenth would’ve been one she went all out for. She’d return to the city her father called home, for the first time since the chaos that shattered her life all those years ago. 

She would have called her family members and invited them to a cordial, casual clothing mandatory Mikaelson family dinner at the compound. She would laugh when her Aunt Bexs strolled in wearing a jacket that costs more than what a jacket should cost and then laugh again when her Uncle Kol teased about it throughout the entire dinner. 

She’d end the dinner in her room, watching the stars and hearing the music from her balcony. She’d think of her father and her mother. A single tear would fall from her eyes as it always does. The music would swallow her whole and mute the world as she chooses to think happy thoughts, replacing welling in her throat. 

Except she isn’t home, and that family doesn’t remember her.

She hears leisured footsteps.

“Hello?” 

A silence falls upon her, the footsteps sounding closer and closer.

“You look terrible.”

His voice is enough to send her on her feet, a sudden gloomy cloud of light hovering over him to make him visible. He reminds her of the peace she expected but never got.

A silence overcomes her as her stare lingers. 

“I know, I know. The whole ‘this is the last conversation we will ever have’ speech kept me away but…”

Another silence as an irry feeling suffocated her.

“I just wanted to say Happy Birthday.” Clarke approaches her slowly, an immoral smile spreading onto his face as if the whole thing was a game. 

“How did you know that?” She stands her ground though something tells her to take a step back. 

“Well seeing as I assumed you’d be my sister in law,” another immoral smile, “I asked around.” 

“Hm,” eyes flutter down and for a second she seems impressed. “Imitantor Pup-” 

“Enough with that stupid spell!” His irritation manages a small smile to form on her lips. 

“Maybe if you stayed away from me…” 

“Oh cmon, it’s your birthday and since you swan dived us both in here and failed miserably at protecting your friends, I doubt you want to spend it alone with your thoughts.” 

Blue eyes squint as her thoughts rummage through her brain for a spell. Any spell. “What? You the clown for hire?” 

He smiles and for a second a familiar rage tries to overwhelm her.

“Leave me alone.” She turns, wanting to escape him.

“I already told you, Hope. I want out of this place and unless we work together then we’ll be stuck here forever.”

“Make peace with it.” And just as she turns to make her exit, a shining light blinds her. 

“Oh no.” She can hear Clarke mutter. The sound of his sudden rapid heartbeat, the sight of the sweat beads forming on his forehead. 

She turns to face him, the wind knocking her over her feet. “Why is this happening again?!” Hope screams out, now on her stomach and crawling away from the force that so desperately wants her in the hole of light.

“Hope, grab my hand!” And he sounds worried so she does and suddenly the light has disappeared. She’s child-scared as she stares at what was once where the light formed. 

Something even more powerful wants to swallow her alive.

# 𝙼𝚊𝚢 𝟸, 𝟸𝟶𝟸𝟾.

# 𝙝𝙤𝙥𝙚'𝙨 𝟭𝟴𝙩𝙝 𝙗𝙞𝙧𝙩𝙝𝙙𝙖𝙮.

A squeaky door opens and a wolf jumps, startled at the sudden noise. 

“Again?!” Rafael exclaims, unintentionally ignoring his brother struggling to bring his things into their new dorm room for senior year. 

The move from the second floor to the fourth has left Landon enervated but the view was awesome, so he wouldn’t complain. 

Rafael, on the other hand, has moved his attention to the calendar before him that rested on Landon’s side of the room. The calendar he had been eyeing before the squeak disrupted him. “Sorry, bro.” 

The phoenix dropped his box full of comics, joining his brother at eyeing the date. Both heads shifted to a tilt. Who the hell was Hope and why was she important enough to mark down on his calendar?

Faint footsteps move down the hallway and towards their room, a smiling yet uneasy Josie appearing at the frame of the door. “Hey, guys my dad kind of hurt his back moving the things in his office so he wanted me to come to ask you guys for help. MG and Kaleb are downstairs too.”

A sudden squeak of the door makes both boys snap out of their thoughts. Landon is the first to turn his attention to Josie. “Dude, we have got to get that door fixed.”

And with that, he’s crossed the room, met Josie halfway and turns to find Rafael still in his stare off with the calendar. 

“Raf?” A quiet tone comes from Josie.

He moves from his position, forces a smile on his face and shakes his worry off. 

“Alright, let’s go!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " we are 𝒃𝒖𝒓𝒊𝒆𝒅 in broken 𝓭𝓻𝓮𝓪𝓶𝓼. "

# 𝙽𝚘𝚟𝚎𝚖𝚋𝚎𝚛 𝟸𝟺, 𝟸𝟶𝟸𝟼.

𝑺𝑷𝑬𝑳𝑳𝑾𝑶𝑹𝑲  
𝒔𝒕𝒖𝒅𝒚 𝒈𝒓𝒐𝒖𝒑!

Make friends and practice your  
classwork in a supportive sisterhood!

Every Friday at 8 pm in Classroom 208.

“Thinking about joining?”

“Of course she isn’t, Jo. Loners tend to avoid all things social.”

“Plus, even she wouldn’t be caught dead wearing those boots.”

Any thought she had of joining had flown out of the window. She stepped back almost subconsciously, eyes flickering away from the poster, giving her interest away. “Morning girls.” A hint of distaste in her voice.

“We’d be happy to have you, Hope. The more the merrier.” Josie smiled earnestly.

If their past together wasn’t anything short of convoluted, Hope might have considered being their friends. After all, it was the Saltzman twins who worked together to expel The Hollow out of her and into her father.

Her father.

“I think I’ll pass.”

The twins exchange looks. Lizzie looks vexed, while Josie holds her friendly smile. “Well if you ever need help, you know where to find us.” Lizzie feels that tug in her chest as her twin speaks. Were they not good enough to be around?

And it’s in almost an instant that Josie interlocks their arms, carrying her sister away from a predicted episode. After all, there was something Lizzie Saltzman hated more than being made to feel inferior — feeling unimportant.

Hope stands there alone, feeling the familiarity of a tug at her chest.

Six months wasn’t enough time to stop being mad at the world for what it took from her.

Hope Mikaelson watches herself stare after the Saltzman twins. She lingers at the door frame of the lounge room and watches herself — watches the cold shoulder she gave everyone around her. Watches as a past version of herself walks right by her as if she were invisible.

A memory now prominent in Hope’s mind as she battled the tortures Malivore attempted on her mind.

If only she had given them a chance, not pushed away with stupid excuses. She was seven and had come to the school to be normal, to have friends and yet a decade later she had none.

She watches MG kiss his mother goodbye. He’s just been enrolled, looks like a lost puppy and she walks right by him, not bothering to pay any mind to anything that didn’t directly concern her.

She reminds herself to thank him if she ever got herself out of this situation. Thank him for being someone who checked up on her even if she shot him glares with hard and broken eyes. She reminds herself to thank Kaleb for always making her laugh even if she held back from doing so.

She wants to thank Rafael for being a friend when she didn’t have any. For giving her a chance even if she pushed him away more than most with snarky comments.

She thinks of Landon and yet, nothing comes to mind. She wants to thank him for so many things and yet a more prominent one would be the night of her first transition. How he danced with her and unknowingly helped her ease out of her wolf nerves.

She had spent so much time beating herself up that she didn’t realize she had built a family at the Salvatore School.

# 𝙰𝚞𝚐𝚞𝚜𝚝 𝟷, 𝟸𝟶𝟸𝟾.

He’s too close and it bothers her.

“I can feel your breath on my face. There’s infinite space around here.”

Clarke laughs a laugh she can tell is far from an apology.

“How long do you think we’ve been here?” He asks, sticking close by. “A week? A month? A year?”

“I lost count.” Hope says expressionless, guiding herself through the almost sinful darkness.

She wasn’t sure if she could handle another day. She missed seeing the moon. It had always reminded her of her mother.

Clarke almost appears to be stunned.

“I know you’re trying to drive me insane by reminding me how many days we’ve been here, but I’ve been through worse.”

Now he looks mischievous. “Does anything get by you?”

“You clearly lack brain cells so it isn't that hard.”

He smiled as sinister as the darkness surrounding them.

“Post tenebras spero lucem.”

Suddenly there was light in the palm of Hope’s hand and like clockwork, Hope could hear the beating of his heart race.

“We don’t need light.” Clarke murmured, his demeanor becoming fidgety.

“I like to see where I’m going.”

And again, just like clockwork, there was a bright white light, opening what seemed to be a portal and knocking the wind out of her, the ball of light shattering onto the ground and disappearing.

Her body had jerked up, a movement that had made the tribrid scream in her place, fearing where the hole would take her. She had jumped into Malivore with the thought of dying for good, being at peace with her parents and she ended up in the opposite.

Body jerking towards the light, a hand wraps around her wrist, pulling her down once again and into his arms and just like that, the light is gone.

She doesn’t say anything instead she holds her gaze briefly before pushing herself away from him.

A silence dawns upon the two.

“You know, I… I’ve been working on a theory. Trying to figure out why the bright light comes? And then I realize it’s… Always after I do magic.”

His heartbeat picks up, trapped in front of her with guilt sweated palms and fidgeted fingers.

She can feel the shift of his breathing patterns, her eyes furrowed and confused.

“Am I… Getting warmer?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“You know it makes a lot of sense. I think my actual mistake was that I wasn’t a fully activated tribrid yet when I took the swan dive into that pit. I’ve never died so my vampire side hasn’t been activated yet.”

A curved grimace is on Clarke’s lips. “I thought you ending up in the pit was a clear sign that you suck where theories are concerned?”

Her eyes get that haunted look as she holds his gaze for a second.

It’s dark and vast surrounding them but she can still see the ulterior motives he holds. The way he manipulates her, insults her to stray her away from his plans.

“Veritas tempus.”

He seems agitated, begins to look around until he focuses back on her. “Would you stop with the magic already? It’s not fair.”

“Is it unfair or do you deserve every bit of it?”

“I totally deserve it.” A brief moment passes when he can’t explain the words pouring out of his mouth. “What? Wh-Why did I just say that?”

She only shrugs, eyes wide with curiosity. “Answer me honestly. Am I… Toxic to Malivore?”

“Malivore’s trying to expel you. To send you back from where you came.”

“And every time he tries?”

“I grab hold of you to try and get expelled with you but as much as my father wants you to leave, he wants to keep torturing me here even more.”

“Then it’s official.” Sounding calculating. Cool and distant. “All we have to do is wait.”

The bright life shatters the tension around them, the wind picking up and slowly lifting Hope, now hovering over the man she had spent months within captivity.

“That’s my ride!” A glimmer of hope in her eyes, ready to be expelled and returned back to her friends. “Good luck, Clarke!”

“Screw you, Hope!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this was really short but i just wanted to get to the point of hope reflecting on her time at school and exiting malivore :) i have a few chapters already written out and ill be posting them throughout the weeks! <3


End file.
